City of Lights, Office of Passion
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Birthday Present For Dawn of Chaos, highly recommend reading "A New Morning With You" for more context; a story in which Helena Douglas has been stressed out of her mind by work, and thus Kasumi takes it upon herself to help her Helena-sama truly relax, and she excels at giving massages One-shot HelenaxKasumi yuri lemon. Read, Enjoy'n Review. For you, Dawn of Chaos.
**City of Lights, Office of Passion**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

A heavy sigh came from the sole occupant of the top suite of the second-tallest building in Paris, France.

The woman sipped on her cup of coffee, 100% Belgian coffee…and then, she let out a most unlady-like growl…which she still managed to make sound elegant. Helena Douglas pushed the button to call her secretary for the day.

"Miss Lockhart?"

"Yes, Madame Helena?"

"I'm out. Please prepare another full pot of coffee."

"Ummm…uhhh…Madame Helena, the coffee's-" "If there is none, please go buy some right now. You do this for me, I'll give you a raise and pitch in to help you buy that wedding ring for Sergeant Farron."

"…on my way. Be back in four minutes. Oh, and Helena-sama?"

"Yes, Tifa?"

"Éclaire is my girlfriend. _I_ will buy that ring for her~"

An elegant chuckle escaped Helena and then, she thanked Tifa, her busty, lovely-as-can-be secretary on Mondays. Anyhow, while Tifa was off on her coffee errand (and even coffee stand vendor shakedowns, if need be), the sole Douglas child sighed again and spun around in her huge, comfortable C.E.O desk chair and drummed the index, middle and ring fingers of one hand on one of her thighs as the blonde martial artist crossed one leg over the other.

Helena looked elegant and regal as she let her beautiful blue eyes wander over the city skyline beyond her skyscraper suite.

She still had much to do clean DOATEC's name. A lot of bad things had come out into the light, Helena's father's "legacy". Many bridges had been burned and Helena intended to rebuild them.

However, the stunningly-beautiful and elegant Frenchwoman had hoped that the bureaucracy involved didn't force her to jump through corporate hoops and the like because some cowards in suits were in higher places than Helena would like.

Sure, the blonde knew that she could very well send her, in Bayman's words, "Errand Girl" to pay those cowards a nice, short, painfully memorable visit…Helena's crimson-painted lips curled into a grin and she rested her cheek on the knuckles of one hand while her fingers idly fiddled with the side-tie strings of her sandaled stockings.

"I'm better than that…and I promised her I would never make her spill blood again, not for my gain…and…you are right behind me, aren't you, _mon amour~"_ Helena cooed that last bit, that statement-more-than-a-question with relief and joy evident in her heavily-accented voice.

Kasumi gave off an adorable little giggle as she stepped around Helena's chair to stand fully by her mistress and girlfriend's side.

"Mou, Helena-sama, couldn't you give a bigger reaction~?" The ginger pouted adorably and her pursed lips curled into an impish smile as Helena's ocean-blue eyes became glued to her ninja "errand girl"'s cleavage; Kasumi leaned forward and her huge kunoichi "assets", barely contained by her trademark blue and white ninja garb, pushed and molded beautifully against Helena's shoulder and she could easily feel the warmth flesh under the girl's outfit through her blue jacket.

Helena's response was a nice little slap on Kasumi's blue sash-and-sidetie-panties-covered ninja butt.

The blonde let out an elegant giggle at the adorable yelp and pout that ensued.

"So, how did your visit to monsieur Menendez go? How were things in Nicaragua?" Helena spoke with regal authority. Kasumi immediately went into a professional stance for her mission report.

"Raul Menendez and his little sister, Josefina, were saved. The American special operations unit sent in to capture Menendez were distracted by Zack-san's surprisingly convincing performance as a Nicaraguan politician. He bought me enough time to reach señor Menendez and successfully convince him and his sister to leave and board the plane you scheduled to fly them away to a safe location, Helena-sama."

Helena smiled with pride. She took Kasumi's hand to intertwine their fingers and then, she gave the ginger's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Excellent. Good work, Kasumi. I'm glad we avoided a threat to our American allies in years to come. I will issue the order to have new identities forged for monsieur Menendez and his sister, and I'll meet them in person to schedule mademoiselle Josefina's full-body reconstructive surgery."

Kasumi smiled at Helena's sweet generosity.

"I'm sure your generosity will go a long way in making a former drug lord and gunrunner turn over a new leaf!" Kasumi praised her French mistress. Helena aimed a sweet smile of her own at the ninja girl at her side.

"You know none of this would be possible without you by my side, _mon amour~"_

Kasumi's beautiful face was made three times more so by the bashful look and blush that adorned her face.

"Mou, Helena-sama, you're too kind~ It's thanks to you that I'm here today at your side. Thanks to you, I have a place, and someone's embrace, to call home, Helena-sama." Her voice was full of honesty, loyalty, devotion and just love and gratitude. Kasumi stood before Helena and supported her palms on the blonde's shoulders as she leaned down; Helena's name was the last word that left Kasumi's lips before the sweetest of collisions took place in the form of a deep kiss between Kasumi and Helena.

Helena eagerly kissed back; her arms moved to grab Kasumi by her wonderful, soft hips, giving the warm skin there a nice squeeze and making the kunoichi moan into her mouth.

Then, Helena's hiss of pain against Kasumi's lips made the ginger pull back and look on in surprise and concern as Helena gingerly pried Kasumi's hands away from her shoulders.

"Helena-sama…?" Kasumi uttered in a small voice. The blonde squeezed Kasumi's hands against her bosom gently to reassure her protégé, yet couldn't fight off a grimace.

"I'm sorry, Kasumi, darling. It's just stress that has been building up lately. I've had to deal with a lot of most unpleasant paperwork and just, bureaucracy in general. Again, I apologize, Kasumi, my dear." Helena's voice convinced Kasumi right away, and not once did their eyes break connection as the Frenchwoman spoke.

Then, Kasumi blinked and smiled wide.

"Then, Helena-sama, let me give you a massage~!" The girl cheered with barely-restrained and child-like eagerness and glee. The blonde was taken aback by her girlfriend and charge's offer, yet Helena's innate elegance served to make her seem composed and cool.

"Huh, really? You give massages, dear?"

Kasumi's long, ginger tresses fluttered about as the girl nodded her head vigorously.

"Hai! I know a lot of things about human anatomy, particularly for medicinal purposes. Massages and other such relaxation methods for poisoning or severe physical wounds. I was the best masseuse in the Mugen Tenshin village, even!" Kasumi stated with a small degree of pride yet a subtle tone of regret over what was once was and she could never have back.

In any case, Helena trusted Kasumi and her _skilled and experienced_ hands.

"Very well, _mon sheri._ Please, take care of me~" Helena conceded and Kasumi took her mistress by the hand and pulled her towards the long, black leather low-back couch in Helena's office.

After the blonde had sat down and made herself comfortable, Kasumi moved behind her, standing behind the furniture and then, she got to work on her beloved's aching shoulders.

The effect of Kasumi's loving, skilled ministrations was nigh-spontaneous; she moved fingers across Helena's shoulder blades and the sides of her slender, pale neck for a whole of three seconds before the Frenchwoman was putty in the ninja girl's expert masseuse hands.

"Ahhhh…haaauhh, _mon Dieus!_ God, Kasumi…wow!" Helena sighed and moaned at Kasumi's mercy, her fingers twitching against the fine, 100% real leather of the couch she sat on.

"See, Helena-sama? Did you know? There are plenty of pressure points on the human body that even the most experienced and veteran of doctors have no idea even exist…" Kasumi's voice, usually a gentle, soothing tone was now an incredibly-alluring coo that Helena registered coming from her right, judging by the hot breath tickling her now-sensitive neck, along with Kasumi nuzzling the back of her ear with her cute nose.

Helena let out a long, arousing sigh as she felt Kasumi lean forward, mashing her abundant bosom into the blonde's upper back and one of the girl's hands moved to graze the underside of Helena's great breast, moving her fingertips about on the cloth of her jacket and corset under it.

"K-Kassss…ohhh!" Helena's lower body twitched; one leg went rigid while the other bent further at the knee and the blonde unconsciously spread her legs ever so slightly after the ninja girl behind her moved two fingers in a pressing fashion to the center of Helena's chest, right over her heart and her other hand pushed one hardened nipple down into the breast with two fingers as well.

"Helena-sama, do you trust me?" Kasumi's sweet coo pierced through the warm haze of bliss Helena was submerged in.

"Ooo-oouii…?" She uttered, not willing to trust her own voice, but she _did_ trust Kasumi.

A soft puff of air left the curvaceous blonde when, in one smooth and swift motion, Kasumi slithered from behind the couch and plopped down in Helena's lap; her lovely thighs on either side of Helena's legs and one hand in the back of Helena's head, tangling her fingers in her mistress' silky blonde tresses.

Their bountiful and warm bosoms mashed together and Kasumi's other hand became "trapped" between their lower bodies as she reached down to let her fingers hover above the sweet mound of Helena's pussy.

The ginger grinned in Helena's face and she giggled upon feeling her beautiful mistress' luscious thighs shiver under her own. She felt the gooseflesh on Helena's legs even through the cloth of their thigh-high stockings.

"Helena-sama, to help you fully and really relax, I took the liberty of touching a couple of pressure points that…well, increase a woman's sensitivity and libido three times their usual sex drive~"

Helena's mind registered Kasumi's words and she wondered if she should give her a very strict lecture…but that could come later.

Right now? Helena's blue eyes stared deeply into her ginger ninja girlfriend's warm ambers with need and lust.

Helena Douglas' body burned and damn it all, Kasumi was such a cheeky, sneaky, sexy little minx!

" _Merde!_ Just touch me already, woman!" Helena's accent almost made her her passion-heavy voice almost unintelligible. However, the glare that Helena sent Kasumi and her grip on the girl's hand downstairs tightened as the mean to get the message across…and the exclamation point of it all was an actual, literal cry of pleasure as Helena drove Kasumi's "captive" hand fully into the tight, black boyshorts that nestled her hot womanhood.

Kasumi smiled and greedily swallowed every cry, moan, whimper and enticing sound of pleasure emitted by Helena via a kiss so deep and passionate, that it would make the most erotic of lesbian movies to shame.

If Kasumi's hands on her shoulders earlier melted her under her touch, then the ninja girl's fingers inside her boyshorts set Helena's loins ablaze.

The fine cloth of her underwear was getting absolutely soiled, ruined beyond repair by her French pussy juices as Kasumi penetrated her mistress with her index, middle and ring fingers.

The ginger constantly kept Helena on edge and relished in the varied volume and pitch of her mistress' cries of bliss when, at one time, Kasumi fingered her with slow and agonizingly sweet strokes of her hand and then, she suddenly switched to fast and hard pumps into Helena's pussy, combined with teasing her throbbing clit with the pad of her thumb and even rubbing up against Helena's other hole below her pussy with her pinky.

It wasn't long before the heat seriously began to affect Helena and orgasm began to approach like the most beautiful of tidal waves.

"Kasumi…Kasumi…! Oh my God, _mon amour!_ I'm…I-I'm going to-!" Helena moaned in her ninja lover's face and Kasumi smiled sweetly at her mistress.

"Go on, Helena-sama. Go ahead and cum, _cum for me, my beloved Ojou-sama!"_ And that was more than enough; Kasumi's coo of adoration in her ear along with one final pump of her fingers, one little flick of her thumb on Helena's aching clit.

This sent the blonde beautiful over the edge and into a blissful, short eternity in Paradise before being gently brought back down to earth.

Kasumi cradled her beloved mistress' head in her lap.

Amber eyes gazed into blue orbs that began to clear as Helena became fully lucid. The DOATEC C.E.O. leaned into the palm of Kasumi's warm hand as the ginger caressed her cheek.

A sweet, elegant kiss to her wrist by Helena made Kasumi giggle a lyrical coo.

"So, how do you feel now, Helena-sama~?" Kasumi asked. Helena's eyes seemed to light up by a her, her smile turned predatory. One second later, the sexy, elegant French beast was unleashed.

Kasumi's girlish giggles and cries of pleasure-panic and Helena's French expletives filled the quiet of Helena's office.

After the "foreplay" sounds had passed, much more sensual sounds of passion echoed in the office and the scent of women in heat began to permeate the air.

Last, but not least, the biggest sound that gave away the sensual activities happening was the smacking of heated flesh and the shaking of a desk.

Gone was the long blue jacket. Gone were the black boyshorts.

Helena used one hand to hold Kasumi's long, white stocking-clad leg up against her torso and shoulder and she used one of the ginger kunoichi's huge breasts for a handhold as she stood at the edge of her desk and ground and mashed and rubbed her drenched pussy against Kasumi's own soaked womanhood.

The ginger's blue and white ninja uniform remained on, her breasts spilling out of the top, her side-tie panties discarded somewhere in the office as her French mistress made love to her via a standing form of tribadism; Kasumi sprawled on her back over Helena's desk while their love juices mixed together and coated their joint crotches, dripping and even splashing from their union and onto the expensive, smooth mahogany desk.

Kasumi smiled wide and tears of bliss prickled the corners of her tightly-closed eyes, grasping Helena's hand on her breast and squeezing it with each thrust of Helena's pussy up against hers and she used her free hand to grope and fondle her neglected tit.

The blonde's own huge tits bounced and swayed and spilled out of her black corset, her nipples hard and hot-pink as she made love to Kasumi via this standing tribadism. She even squeezed the girl's white-clad leg on her shoulder, groping her thigh and raining kisses down on her calf.

Blue gazed into amber during every second of their passionate lovemaking and they knew that their limit was fast approaching and with one subtle nod, the two women picked up the pace three-fold and at one time, they both wondered if Helena's desk would topple over at the sheer speed and shaking of their bodies as they ground their pussies against each other…but fortunately for them, when they hit climax together at the same time, the desk easily withstood the unleashing of their passion.

Helena and Kasumi screamed each other's names as they had the strongest orgasm of their lives yet, throwing their heads back, blonde and ginger tresses fluttering about and almost whipping them in their own faces as orgasm tore through their curvaceous, super-heated bodies.

~.~

"Madame Helana? Uhhh…Helana-sama? Is everything Ok up there?" The C.E.O's secretary's lovely voice buzzed from the blonde's office comms. "I got the coffee, madame. It was just, well, kind of an adventure. I almost got into trouble, but I brought your coffee! Helena-sama?"

A finely-manicured finger pressed the button to reply.

"Helena-sama is…haaah…mmmhmm…she's resting up at the moment. Please, Tifa-san, leave the coffee on and take the rest of the day off~"

A snicker came through the intercom.

"Sheesh, Kasumi-sama, I was starting to get worried! A head's up before you two got it on would have been nice~! Anyway, I understand, ma'am. Thank you! Take good care of Helena-sama, Ok?"

"You bet, Tifa-san. Have a nice day and good luck with Sergeant Farron!"

"Thank you, Kasumi-sama. I appreciate it. Goodbye!"

And thus, the busty secretary was off and Kasumi's smile only widened upon feeling Helena nuzzle her huge, naked breasts in her sleep.

They were warm, they were satisfied, and every last bit of stress from the past few days was gone, like she was never stressed at all in her life. All thanks to Kasumi's arousing massage.

Kasumi just wished that they could have passed out on the couch or bed instead of Helena's desk.

Still, this was nice.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Happy Birthday, Dawn of Chaos, Leah-chan. :3 Here's your birthday gift. Sorry if I kinda kept you waiting~ LOL**_

 _ **Here's to you and have a nice day ya'll~! Also, again, reading the story, "A New Morning With You" is highly recommended if you want to learn some more "background" for this story. :3**_

 _ **Also, yes, Helena's secretary, Tifa, *is* Tifa Lockhart from "Final Fantasy VII" and she's about to become engaged to French counter-terrorist force GIGN Sergeant Éclaire "Lightning" Farron, 'cuz why the Hell not? LOL**_

 _ **Also, Raul Menendez and his little sister, Josefina, are a direct reference to "Call of Duty: Black Ops II", 'cuz why not. LOL**_

 _ **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**_

 _ **PS: Also, again, this is**_ **JUST** _ **a one-shot, meaning there will**_ **NOT BE A SEQUEL** _ **or a spin-off or a next chapter or anything. Just wanted to remind ya, 'cuz y'know, some people are greedy and clearly don't get the message. Just sayin'. ;P**_


End file.
